memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Anthony Rapp
Gay As much as I believe that it is very important that Stamets and Culber are recognized as the first gay characters on any Star Trek TV show I also believe that the personal sexual orientation of any actor is of no importance what so ever in 2017. Nor should we at any point start mentioning "accusations" of a crime committed against them before there has been any ruling from a court of law. This wiki is about Star Trek and not about gossip or hearsay and/or about enforcing stereotypes. Just imagine that someone is starting to introduce you as a "straight or gay" (fill in your job here). I understand that at one point in time it was indeed of great importance that someone came out as gay or that someone from a specific background was able to play something but that time has passed. 05:33, November 2, 2017 (UTC) :Such information should not be sensationalized or excessively discussed, but it shouldn't be whitewashed eiter. We strive to be a complete Star Trek reference. In this case, it is very relevant to a national news matter that Rapp was part of. I think the way it was discussed was fine. 31dot (talk) 08:39, November 2, 2017 (UTC) :I restored the whole passage, but I am unsure that we need to list every other (admitted) gay Star Trek actor; we don't list every black actor on Avery Brooks or Sonequa Martin-Green. 31dot (talk) 08:47, November 2, 2017 (UTC) ::I have removed the list. ::Rapp joins fellow out gay ''Trek alumni George Takei, Zachary Quinto, Jonathan Del Arco, Cathy DeBuono, John Fleck, John Glover, Dan Butler, Joel Grey, Chad Allen, Susanne Wasson, and Wilson Cruz, who incidentally plays his on-screen partner Hugh Culber.'' ::--Cleanse ( talk ) 09:23, November 2, 2017 (UTC) I firmly disagree that we need any mention of Rapp's personal sexual orientation and especially any alleged sexual assault on him. There are enough places online for people to find that kind of info. By not mentioning an alleged assault you do not "whitewash" it you simply do not sensationalize it. I would say that if at one point the story turns out to be of importance in relation to Rapp's acting career it can always be added but to add "news" as it unfolds is irresponsible as it can be harmful to others involved in a story. 15:13, November 2, 2017 (UTC) :::Though, by adding a small (non-sensationalist) note about it abstractly with a link, it means that people won't come, see the page, and think "OMG, they didn't mention this!" and then post something that needs removing on a constant basis. Heh. -- sulfur (talk) 15:21, November 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::Which is strange, because I did write a small note on it, with the express purpose of ensuring encyclopaedic material, that people will expect to be covered, is present in the article in a way that does not sensationalise the serious nature of the issue, but apparently that is "gossip and hearsay" (even though it is Rapp himself saying it). ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ I think not mentioning it makes it look like we are making a deliberate decision not to, especially if it would lead to such mentions being repeatedly removed. It would look like we are sweeping it under the carpet. I agree with the removal of the list, though, and we should check to make sure we are not making similar groupings on those pages. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 16:15, November 2, 2017 (UTC) So I've been discussing this in a large gay group I'm part of and the opinions vary on whether it should be mentioned that Rapp is gay or not and even though I prefer it to become normal and someone is just an actor and not a "gay" actor I do see the point that we still live in a time when it is important to show that there are a lot of LGBT people and it IS normal. As far as the allegations against Spacy I think it is too soon to add it even though Spacy himself has commented on it. Thanks to everyone willing to participate in discussing this. 19:23, November 2, 2017 (UTC)